I Took A Page From Your Book
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: An ItsuMiku twoshot. Koizumi finds Mikuru Asahina's diary lying in the hallway and has a slight problem with the time traveler's employer...
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARUHI SUZUMIYA!  
(If I did, Kyon x Yuki and Itsuki x Mikuru would be cannon...)**

**I Took A Page From Your Book**

**Chapter 1**

A small cup of steaming liquid was placed in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip.  
"Just as great as always, Miss Asahina."  
"Th-thank you, Koizumi-kun. I used different leaves this time. What does everybody think?"  
"Perfect!" Mikuru's boyfriend Kyon was always one to flatter. It's probably why she said yes when Miss Suzumiya found out about it and made him ask her. Oh well.  
"This is great, Mikuru!" Haruhi said, stretched out on the chair in front of the computer we're "borrowing" from the Computer Club.  
"Thank you!" Nagato-san said, followed by the sound of turning pages. She was never one for words, unless she was explaining something that had to do with the D.I.T.E.  
Mikuru sat down, trying unsuccessfully to fold her purple maid uniform underneath her.

**{}{}{}Two Hours Later{}{}{}**

At around three pm, Haruhi stood up, yawned and said,"That's it for today!" Before merrily skipping out of the Brigade room.  
"I will go as well." Miss Nagato stood up.  
"I'm going home too." Kyon said, standing up and walking over to Miss Nagato, probably inquiring for more information about how she lives.  
"Umm, I'm going to change Koizumi-kun, so if you wouldn't mind, umm..." I smiled.  
"It's alright. I'll just come back in in a few minutes for my bag." I said, standing up and walking outside to club room.

Five minutes passed and I knocked lightly on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Koizumi, Miss Asahina."  
"O-oh! Your bags are still in here, aren't they!" The wooden door opened.  
"I'm very sorry!" She said with a bow before taking her backpack and running off down the hallway. Something dropped from her bag and I walked over and picked it up, looked around for a second and realized that the amber-haired girl was no longer in this part of our school.  
"What is this, anyway?" I took a quick look at the blank cover and opened to a random page.

_Entry 4-_

_Earth Date: August 2010 Star Date: ;$38.9 2810_

_ Today Suzumiya-san made an announcement that the SOS Brigade was going to make a movie. I know for a fact that I'll be the star and Miss Nagato and Koizumi-kun will be in it two, while Kyon-kun will be in charge of every small job and Haruhi-san, will be the dire-_

"It's Miss Asahina's diary, hmm? I'll take this home with me and give it back to her tomorrow." I said, slipping the book into my bag.

**{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}**

My walk home was uneventful. Miss Suzumiya was obviously in a good mood about something as no Closed Space had appeared in a day or so.

When I got home, I finished all of my homework and a book fell out of my bag.  
"Huh?" I looked at it again.  
"Miss Asahina's diary, right." I flipped to the first page.

_Mikuru Asahina _  
_Time Travler ID: 571057427.820_  
_If Found, Please Return To The Following Address:_  
_1937 Shima AvenueSakura Building, room 405_  
_Tokyo, Japan_ _**(A/N: I have no clue where Mikuru lives, so bear with me here. This is also probably not a real place, and if it is, could somebody tell me?)**_

I closed the book for a second and went into my kitchen for a glass of water.

When I came back, three men were standing in my foyer.  
"Umm, hello there." They didn't appear to be from the Agency, they weren't in the suits that most people donned when they were at work. Even I wore a suit in Closed Space.  
"Are you Itsuki Koizumi?" The tallest man asked.  
"Yes... Why? I know I haven't done anything."  
"That is not why we're here." The second man said. He was short, fat and seemed like he had absolutely no idea what was going on. He couldn't've been the leader. I guessed it was the man in the middle.  
"Can I, Itsuki Koizumi, help you with something?"  
"Yes." The man on the right said.  
"Wait, can I ask who you guys are?"  
"We are from the future." The man on the left said. This guy's name was Stretch. And this conversation seemed to rotate between the two and I was hoping the third guy would talk just so I could hear his voice.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Do you know the woman named Mikuru Asahina, time traveler ID: _571057427.820_?" The man on the right said. He became Clueless.  
"Uh, yes?"  
"Do you have something of her's in your house?"  
"I guess so." I said.  
"Please return it to her immediately." The man in the middle said. I swear, if you were there, you could HEAR poison dripping off his voice.  
"I don't know where she lives."  
"Alright. Her address is 1937 Shima Avenue, Sakura Building Room 405." Stretch said, holding out a piece of paper.  
"It's almost three am."  
"Doesn't matter." Clueless said, trying to sound not like his nickname dictated.  
"But I have school in the morning."  
"I'm sure that Agency of yours can create a reasonable lie." The man in the middle said. His name is officially Poison.  
"I suppose they could." I said with a smile, rubbing my hair with my hand.  
"Please return the book now." Poison said even more bitterly. I quickly sighed.  
"Fine. Let's go."

**_Hey! First Haruhi fic! This is just gonna be a little twoshot, so don't expect anything more than the next chapter! :) _**

**_I will write suggestions! I refuse to write:_**  
**_Yaoi/Yuri of ANY kindHaruhi x Kyon_**

**_And that's about it. Bye bye! -Chiharu-chan!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya. Or else the disappearance would have lasted long enough for Yuki to ask Kyon out...**

**I Took A Page From Your Book**

**Chapter 2**

_** Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 and the end of this little story!**_

Poison forced me, at something I don't think was a gun, but something like that, gunpoint to take what was Mikuru's and get in the car to return it to her.

Once in the car, I noticed a fifth person climb in. A hood was removed, showing a beautiful woman with cherry lips, amber hair and an enormous chest.  
"Who're you?"  
"My name is Mikuru Asahina." She said with a soft smile. I smirked, holding up the small book.  
"Would this be yours then, Miss Asahina?"  
"No, that is the me from this timeplane's. But I'm glad you found it. Read it if you want." I slowly opened to the first page.

_Entry 1_  
_Earth Date: September 3_  
_  
I have just landed in this timeplane, and I'm finding that this world is much different than the world I'm used too. I registered for the school that Haruhi Suzumiya will be attending and hope that the Data Overmind or the Agency will not try to interfere with my work. _

_Entry 2 -  
_  
I flipped a few pages to the first days of the SOS  
Brigade. -

_Entry 3_  
_Earth Date: September 15_  
_  
I began work at the "SOS Brigade" today, along with Itsuki Koizumi, a member of the Agency and an Esper, Yuki Nagato, a humanoid interface and a branch sent by the Data Overmind. There is one other person that joined us, Kyon. His last name has not been acknowledged, but Nagato-san intends to tell him her true identity, claiming to me that Suzumiya-san has chosen him. _  
_  
I believe that the version of myself from the future will be talking to Kyon-kun as well, so I feel like I don't have to explain things to him as much as I might, since "I" will explain anything else in later hours.-_

"So, how far are you?" The woman across from me asked.  
"She just got to the SOS Brigade."  
"Hmm. Skip to entry 8." She said, motioning to the book.  
"Mmkay." I said, flipping pages, looking for the entry.

_Entry 8_  
_Earth Date: December 13_  
_  
I had very nice day today. Suzumiya-san, told us we didn't HAVE to go to the Brigade today and I took the opportunity to sneak off after school. _  
_  
About five minutes of walking later, I heard a voice behind me. Itsuki Koizumi. _  
_"Good afternoon Miss Asahina."_  
_"Good afternoon, Koizumi-kun. I see you skipped out on the SOS Brigade today as well."_  
_"Yeah," He said, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I don't even think Nagato-san and Kyon went. But anyway, what are you doing right now?"_  
_"Well, I figured I'd do a little grocery shopping and maybe check up on -_

"Who's that?" I still, after all this time, asked myself. -

_... and probably go clothes shopping and get a bite to eat." _  
_"Sounds awfully boring by yourself. Can I maybe tag along?" He asked with a smile. I blushed a little bit. I was never and good with boys, and it probably wasn't that good of an idea. I'm pretty much his mortal enemy, what with Suzumiya-san around and all, but right now, I was pretty much putty in his hands. _  
_"Uh, sure Koizumi-kun. Where do you want to go first?"_  
_"How about clothes, then eating then groceries?"_  
_"Sounds great!" -_

"Wait. I remember this! Why am I reading it?" I asked Asahina-san.  
"Because. This is from my point of view. If you want, you can just skip to the end." I flipped three pages and she said,  
"Stop. Now keep reading."-

_ Koizumi-kun and I had just come to my building and he pushed the button to left both of us in. His arms were covered in grocery bags and I was twice as covered in clothes and shoes. My neighbor, Mrs. Ito came up behind us as we walked in. _  
_"Good evening, Mikuru-chan!"_  
_"Hello, Mrs. Ito." _  
_"Is this your boyfriend?" My face went red. _  
_"U-uh..." _  
_"No, I'm just a good friend of hers that's helping with her groceries." Koizumi said with a smile. _  
_"Well, that's very sweet of you." Mrs. Ito said, walking to the stairs as I pushed the button on the elevator. _  
_"So, Miss Asahina," Koizumi began as we stepped into the elevator. "I was wondering if I could stay over for a while. Closed Space hasn't appeared yet, so I have nothing to do until it does."_  
_"Uh, sure Koizumi-kun. You'd have to help me put all of these groceries away, though."_  
_"That's alright." He said, as I opened the door to my apartment. I handed him my things and ran inside, cleaning up anything that had to do with the timeplane I came from, before letting him in. -_

"Alright, skip three more pages and read from the star." Asahina-san said. I turned a few pages and saw a star next to the start of a paragraph. -

_*** Around five thirty, Koizumi stood up from my couch and walked to the door, saying,_  
_"I should be going."_  
_"I-I'll walk you home!" I said, quickly standing up. _  
_"Okay." He said, pulling his shoes on. I walked over and pulled on my new coat. _  
_"I wanted to ask you something." He said._  
_"Okay." I said, as we walked outside. The cold was bitter. I blew warm breath into my hands. _  
_"Why are you dating Kyon? Miss Suzumiya will probably kill both of you if you go any further than where you are. And then we'd both have a problem." He said, scratching his head, no doubt thinking about Closed Space. _  
_"Because he's nice to me." I said as we reached his door. _  
_"So? I'm nice to you."_  
_"He's in love with me."_  
_"So? I'm in love with you." I blushed. Koizumi __**loves**__ me?! _  
_"I want someone I can trust. I can't trust you."_  
_"No, you can't trust where I work. I can't trust where you work, either. But we can trust each other."_  
_"I'm staying with Kyon-kun, you know that right?" We were standing on his porch in the freezing cold now. _  
_"That's okay with me." He said, pushing his lips against mine. His breath was warm, contrary to the cold of winter. He paused and pulled from me. _  
_"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Asahina." Then he opened and shut the door behind him. -_

"I knew all of this. I was there."  
"I know," The woman said. "I wanted you to read it from my point of view. I never forgot that day, even today all these years later. Oh! We're here!" I opened my door and walked into the building, pushing a few buttons.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Koizumi, Miss Asahina." The door opened and I walked up the stairs to her room, ripping out the page with the kiss on it out of the book and stuffing it in my pocket.

I reached her door and knocked. She opened the door a few minutes later.  
"Hello." She said. I fumbled in my pocket for a moment and pulled out her diary.  
"I found this in the hallway today. It's yours, right?" She quickly grabbed the book from my hands.  
"Thank you, Koizumi-kun!" She said, wrapping her arms around me.  
"It's nothing." I said, pecking her lips softly and smiling as I walked away.

_**Here you go! I hope you liked it! I might do this exact fic except ItsuHaru, because I think that might be a little bit more... rational. I mean, doesn't it seem a little more interesting for him to find HARUHI'S diary? I don't know, I'm just talking to myself here. Well, please review! -Chiharu-chan!**_


End file.
